


Sykt frem og tilbake type

by Jarkinn



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Yousefs POV
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 17,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarkinn/pseuds/Jarkinn
Summary: Sesong 4 i Skam sett fra Yousefs synsvinkel





	1. Slave

**Author's Note:**

> Tittelen henspeiler på det Isak sa om Even i sesong 3: han er sånn sykt frem og tilbake type. For Yousef må Sana ha vært en sykt frem og tilbake type.

Tirsdag 11/4:

Yousef skannet over skoene på gangen. Nei, de hvite og røde skoene manglet, Sana var visst ikke hjemme. Det hadde blitt en rutine at han gjorde det hver gang han kom hjem til Bakkoush familien, han tenkte knapt over det nå, kjente bare en bitteliten skuffelse over at skoene hennes ikke var der. Han kjente sikkert skoene hennes bedre enn Elias. Det var en periode han pleide å spørre Elias om Sana var hjemme, helt til guttene hadde begynt å mobbe han med det. Han hadde bare sagt at de burde sjekke det slik at de ikke bråkte og forstyrret henne hvis hun skulle gjøre lekser. Det virket som om de tok den forklaringen for god fisk og hadde ikke ertet han noe mere. Etter det hadde han begynt å memorisere hvilke sko hun hadde for å se om hun var hjemme eller ikke. Det var et par ganger hun hadde fått seg nye sko og han hadde tatt feil, men stort sett så visste han om han kunne forvente å treffe henne eller ikke. Det var ikke det at han var forelska i henne, han bare likte å se henne.  
De første årene etter at han og Elias ble kjent så hadde han ikke sett så mye til Sana. Han og Elias ble kjent da Yousef flytta og begynte på Urra i 8. klasse. De første årene hadde de ikke vært så mye hjemme hos Elias, de var mest sammen på skolen eller de var ute og spilte fotball. Foreldrene til Yousef var opptatt av at han skulle gjøre det bra på skolen så de lot han ikke treffe Elias før han hadde gjort lekser. De var kanskje litt redde for at Elias skulle ha dårlig inflytelse på Yousef fordi han var ikke så flink til å gjøre lekser. Men Sana tok igjen for det. Da Yousef begynte å henge litt mere hjemme hos Elias i 10. klasse så så han heller nesten aldri Sana. Hun var enten på skolen, basketballtrening eller satt på rommet sitt og gjorde lekser. Elias hadde ikke så nært forhold til søsteren sin heller virket det som, for det var så vidt de hilste på hverandre med et lite nikk når de gikk forbi hverandre på skolen. Det var bare hvis Jamilla var på besøk at Sana av og til kom ut av rommet sitt, men det var ikke så ofte. Etter at de begynte på Bakka og ble kjent med Mutta, Mikael, Adam og Even så var de mere hjemme hos Elias. Det var liksom enklest å være hjemme hos han. Hos Yousef var det alltid noen yngre søsken som forstyrret, men hos Elias var foreldrene ofte på jobb og Sana var på rommet. Sana var alltid på rommet og gjorde lekser hvis hun var hjemme.  
Men det siste året hadde det endret seg litt. Vel var Sana ofte på rommet sitt og gjorde lekser fortsatt, men det hendte også at hun kom ut og slo av en liten prat med guttene. Hun virket litt gladere og åpnere enn før og Yousef ble vant til å se henne innimellom og syntes absolutt at det var en forbedring av dagen hvis hun var hjemme. Ikke det at han var forelsket i henne, neida, han likte bare å se på henne. Hun var uansett ikke noe interessert i han, tittet sjelden på han og bare kort av gangen. Så det var jo bra at han ikke var forelska da, bare likte å se på henne.  
„Yousef, din tur“ Yousef ble avbrutt i tankerekken sin da Elias ropte på han. De hadde nettopp tatt opp den første videoen av forhåpentligvis mange flere på den nyoppstartede YouTube kanalen sin. Og nå hadde Adam funnet på en konkurranse med å treffe oppi en lampe med en sokkeball. Yousef tok ballen og kastet når musikken var på det rette stedet, men han traff ikke.  
„Hva skjer her?“ Han tittet opp og fikk øye på henne i døråpningen. Henne som han likte å se på.  
Guttene ville absolutt at Sana skulle prøve og han hadde ikke noe imot det, han var #teamSana anytime. Litt dumt var det jo at hun ikke traff og at hun nå måtte være slaven til Elias i en uke. Men, hey, kanskje det betydde at han fikk se henne litt oftere. Noe som var bra. Siden han likte å se på henne.


	2. Fy faen  - I feel it coming

Fredag 15/4:  
Yousef lå på senga og tenkte over kvelden. Det hadde vært en kul fest. Alle gutta hadde blitt gira når de hørte at Sana og venninnene hennes skulle bli med på festen så forventningene stod i taket. Etter den dagen Sana kom på treningsstudioet for å låne Elias nøklene sine hadde det ikke gått en dag uten at guttegjengen hadde snakket om de fine venninnene til Sana. Yousef lurte på om han ville få en sjanse til å snakke med henne i kveld, henne som han ikke var forelska i, men som han likte å se på. Han hadde vel egentlig aldri snakka så veldig mye med henne, men hun virket kul, om enn litt distansert og litt skummel på en søt måte. De hadde vært innom Mækkern der Emil, en gammel klassekammerat jobbet. Og fordi Elias mente at de måtte gjøre inntrykk på jentene så hadde de dikta opp en historie om at lillesøsteren til Yousef hadde bursdag og fått en hel masse heliumballonger til å gi henne. Han var jo grei sånn da, Emil, han skjønte nok at det bare var tull, men så gjennom fingrene med det. Og Elias hadde rett, det var genialt med ballongene. Hele turen med banen sugde de inn helium og snakket med Donald Duck stemme og tøyset og lo. Alle jentene var med. Eller nesten alle. Yousef så seg rundt for å finne noen brune øyne, men så dem ikke i ringen. Det var ikke før han så helt bak ringen at han så henne, der hun stod helt alene utenfor. Uten å smile eller le. Men likevel så likte han å se på henne. Han gikk bort til henne og prøvde å få øynekontakt med henne. Det var ikke så lett. Det var så vidt hun tittet på han innimellom. Men Yousef ville ikke gi opp, han likte aller best å se på henne når hun så på han. Og endelig tittet hun bort på han.   
„Du hater å henge med oss, du“   
Hun svarte ikke, bare smilte litt, men det var hvertfall en begynnelse.   
Dumme telefonen som akkurat måtte ringe da. Men Yousef hadde trøstet seg med at det sikkert ville bli flere muligheter på festen. Men så fort de kom frem til festen var det som om Sana bare forduftet. Han så seg rundt, men kunne ikke se henne. Men han så at det var en ledig plass ved siden av en av venninnene hennes som het Noora. Han tenkte at hvis han snakket litt med henne, så ville kanskje Sana komme bort til dem etterpå. Og Noora var ganske koselig også. Men planen hans slo feil, han så henne nesten ikke hele festen, det eneste han så til henne var litt senere da hun danset med Chris. Og han syntes det ville være uhøflig mot Noora å gå ditche henne og gå bort til dem da.   
Nei, det hadde ikke blitt noen flere sjanser til å snakke med henne på festen. Yousef lå og tenkte tilbake, men han kunne ikke komme på noe han burde ha gjort bedre. Han fikk bare håpe at det ble en annen sjanse snart. Uansett så likte han å se på henne. Og han likte at hun så på han. 

Dagen etter var Yousef og Elias alene hjemme hos Elias. Yousef hadde koblet telefonen sin til bloothooth høytaleren til Elias slik at han kunne blaste yndlingssangen sin, I feel it coming. Yousef elsket å danse og dette var en av de beste sangene å danse til. Det var noe av det beste han visste å spille høy musikk og danse til. Hjemme hos han var det alltid et yngre søsken som skulle sove, eller gjøre lekser, eller leke. Det var sjelden det var mulig å spille høy musikk. Men hos Elias var det ikke noe problem når de var alene hjemme. Han kjente beaten gjennom hele kroppen, han lukket øynene og lot musikken styre bevegelsene. Han danset som om han var alene, for Elias brydde seg ikke. Men midt i en bevegelse skjønte han at han ikke var så alene som han hadde trodd. HUN var der.   
„Å faen. Sorry ass, jeg visste ikke at du var hjemme“  
Akkurat da hadde Yousef bare lyst til å synke ned igjennom gulvet da han oppdaget at Sana hadde sett han danse. Han likte at hun så på han, ja, men ikke akkurat i denne settingen. Hun og Elias snakket noe marrokansk sammen og hun virket litt irritert.   
Yousef prøvde å spørre hvordan hun hadde hatt det på festen og hadde kanskje kunnet fått snakket noe mere om det hvis ikke Elias hadde grepet inn og de hadde begynt å snakke om russebuss. Selvfølgelig skulle Sana være på russebuss, hun var den tøffeste jenta han visste om. Og han likte å se på tøffe jenter, hvertfall en bestemt tøff jente.


	3. Yousef

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dere har sikkert skjønt at hvert kapittel passer med et klipp eller chat i s4, så for enkelhelts skyld så heter kapitlene det samme som klippene/chattene.

Onsdag 19/4:  
Yousef var en type som gjerne tenkte over tingene litt før han handlet. Men han pleide ikke tenke i 4 dager slik han hadde gjort nå. Han hadde vært hjemme hos Elias to ganger uten å treffe Sana. Han hadde forsiktig prøvd å fiske ut av Elias når hun skulle være hjemme, og håpet at Elias ikke skjønte grunnen. Men Elias brydde seg fint lite om når Sana kom og gikk så han ante ingenting. Sa han hvertfall. Yousef begynte å bli litt utolmodig. Han hadde ikke trodd det skulle være så vanskelig å få snakket med henne. Nå hadde han tenkt på dette i 4 dager. I går hadde han brukt en time på å finne en passende meme å sende henne, han fant en som passet til en tøff russejente, men så feiget han ut. Han hadde vært litt distrahert hele formiddagen, men i lunsjpausen på jobben tok han mot til seg. Han trakk pusten dypt og trykket på Legg til venn. Og sendte henne memeen like etterpå. Det verste som kunne skje var vel at hun ikke svarte. At hun ikke brydde seg. Kanskje til og med at hun ville si det til Elias som ville erte han med det. Men nei, hun var ikke sånn, hun var snill under det bryske ytret, det var Yousef sikker på. Han satt fortsatt og fingret med telefonen og lurte på om hun ville svare han da notifikasjonen dukket opp på skjermen: Sana Bakkoush har godtatt din venneforespørsel. Hjertet til Yousef slo et dobbeltslag da han så det, han hadde lyst til å hoppe opp av stolen, men tok seg i det siden det var to kollegaer som også hadde lunsj samtidig. Kanskje hun ville skrive noe tilbake? Uansett så kunne han nå når som helst finne noen bilder av henne. Hun hadde ikke så mange bilder der, hun var tydeligvis ikke den som tok mange selfier, men Yousef var glad så lenge han hadde noe fint å se på. For han likte å se på henne.


	4. Inshallah

Søndag 23/4:  
Yousef satt på benken og smilte. Han hadde lovt mamma å passe på småsøsknene en times tid mens hun var på besøk hos en venninne. Han hadde til og med lovt henne at de skulle gå ut. Det var ikke så ofte han passet på dem lenger, guttene var jo store nok til å passe på seg selv egentlig og vesle Miriam ville helst være med mamma alle steder. Men mammas venninne var syk og det passet ikke å ha med en 3 åring på sykebesøk. Mamma hadde spurt han om han hadde giddet «jeg vet at du passer på barn hele dagen på jobb og at du kanskje ikke har lyst til å gjøre det i helgene også, men jeg lover at jeg skal gjøre deg en gjentjeneste hvis du passer på dem en times tid. Og helst tar dem med litt ut, jeg har ikke hatt tid til det i dag». Yousef hadde ikke noe imot en tur ut selv, så det passet bra. Og når de var på lekeplassen var det ikke så mye jobb å passe på dem, han kunne bare sitte og høre på musikk eller noe sånt. Men i dag hørte han ikke på musikk. I dag tenkte han på gulrøtter og smilehull og nøttebrune øyne. Endelig hadde han fått sjansen til å snakke litt med Sana. De hadde vært hjemme hos Elias i går, hele gjengen. Han hadde sjekket skoene da de kom inn, men et av Sana sine skopar var borte. Men plutselig stod hun på kjøkkenet og spiste på en gulrot. Yousef turde nesten ikke håpe, siden alle guttene var der, og mamma Bakkoush også. Men han fant plutselig ut at han ble så veldig tørst så han gikk på kjøkkenet for å ta litt saft. Og jommen meg var ikke hellet med han. Der stod hun og skrellet gulrøtter, helt alene. Ja, eller skrellet og skrellet. Det var tydelig at hun aldri hadde tatt i en gulrot før. Hvis man skal imponere en jente så er det jo greit å vise noe som man er god på. Og Yousef hadde skrelt mange gulrøtter det siste året. Og Yousef satt på benken og smilte. Og akkurat nå betydde det ingenting at Sana ikke var glad i barn og bare skulle ha to. Det eneste som betydde noe var at han hadde snakket med henne. Han likte å snakke med henne. Han likte å se på henne. Han likte å være i samme rom som henne. Han likte til og med at hun kastet gulrotskrell på han, så lenge han kunne se henne smile.   
Men han var ikke forelska i henne.   
Eller kanskje han var litt forelska da. 

«Hvorfor smiler du sånn til ingenting?» Yousef skvatt opp av at Miriam stod og så på han.   
«Nei, ehhh, jeg bare synes det er en fin dag i dag» Yousef så på klokka. «Nå kommer mamma snart hjem, vi får gå hjem nå». 

Yousef smilte hele veien hjem.


	5. Basketlag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Treater dere med hele tre kapitler, siden de var ganske korte :)

Tirsdag 25/4:  
Yousef hadde lest over chatten med Sana sikkert 15 ganger nå. Etter at han hadde vært så heldig å få snakket med henne på lørdag så hadde han sendt henne melding igjen i går, og nå svarte hun faktisk. Han hadde brukt hele mandagen til å tenke over hvordan man kunne skaffe masse penger fort, men kom ikke noe lenger enn til å organsalg. Og i dag så hadde hun visst fiksa problemet. Han skulle gjerne visst hvordan, men syntes det var for pågående å spørre. Han ville heller ikke virke desperat, så han turde ikke skrive noe hver dag. Men annenhver kunne kanskje funke? Eller hvis de chatta annen hver dag og så de andre dagene fikk han kanskje treffe henne hos Elias. Nei, nå fantaserte han for mye. «Stay cool, Yousef», sa han til seg selv. «det kommer ikke noe godt ut av å være desp». Even hadde riktignok en gang snakket om å «ta desp til et nytt nivå», men det var ikke helt Yousef. Han ville ikke tenke på Even nå, nå ville han ikke være trist, nå ville han lese alt Sana skrev til han for 16. gang.


	6. Jeg dømmer ingen

Fredag 28/4:  
Guttegjengen hadde vært på bowling og nå skulle de hjem til Mutta og se en film. De skulle bare stikke innom Elias fordi hadde lovt å spleise på snacks, men hadde glemt pengene hjemme. Utenfor så de at mamma og pappa Bakkoush akkurat hadde kommet hjem fra bryllup og stod og pratet med naboene. På vei opp trappa hørte de festmusikk.  
«Hey, det er noen som har fest her» sa Mutta.  
«Jeg trodde du bare hadde dølle naboer jeg» sa Adam.  
«Vi kan droppe filmen og bare crashe festen da» lo Mikael.  
«Jeg tror musikken kommer fra deres leilighet» sa Yousef med et spørrende blikk på Elias. Da de åpnet døra fikk de bekreftelse på det. Hele stua var full av dansende og drikkende jenter og det var helt klart full fest.  
«Sana?» ropte Elias. Sana så tydelig overrasket og ukomfortabel ut. Dette var noe helt annet enn den Sana Yousef var vant til å se, hun som alltid hadde kontroll på alt.  
«Hva skjer her a?» Elias hevet stemmen for å overdøve bråket. Sana så seg usikker og stressa rundt. «Du vet mamma og pappa er her?» Elias sin stemme hadde en voksende panikk i seg.  
«Hæ?» Panikken smittet over på Sana.  
«De står nede med naboen ved bilen»  
Her var det bare en ting å gjøre: Alle måtte ut!. Alle gutta hjalp til å få jentene ut av stua, finne skoene sine, og ut av leiligheten så fort som mulig. De visste alle hva som ville skje hvis de ikke fikk alle ut før foreldrene kom opp. Mikael, Adam og Mutta ble med jentene ned for å få dem ut bakveien og for å prøve å holde igjen foreldrene litt. Yousef og Elias ble igjen oppe for å hjelpe til å rydde bort tomflasker og slette alle spor. Alt skjedde i løpet av få minutter, men det var som om det var noe de hadde trent på i ukesvis.  
Der gikk døra opp og mamma og pappa Bakkoush kom inn. Yousef så seg rundt, han så ingen spor etter festen. Han og Elias ble stående å prate litt for å gi Sana enda litt bedre tid til å rydde i stua.  
Men akkurat da Yousef trodde at dette kom til å gå bra, så falt øynene hans på vodkaflaska på peishylla. Og det var akkurat i samme sekund som pappa Bakkoush også så den.  
«Hva er det for noe?» Pappa Bakkoush tok flasken og så på den.  
«eeh, vodka» Elias var raskt ute med å bekrefte det alle visste.  
«Vodka? Hvem er det sin?» Mamma Bakkoush var skarpere enn vanlig i stemmen. Yousef tenkte raskt. Dette var ikke bra. Enten ville det nå gå ut over bestevennen eller Sana.  
«Det ekke din?» spurte pappa Bakkoush henvendt til Elias.  
«Nei»  
«Hvem....»  
«Det er min» Yousef klarte ikke se på dette lenger, ingen av søsknene fortjente å få skylda for dette.  
«Eller, den ekke min. Men... Jeg har kjøpt...»  
«Drikker du Yousef?»  
«Nei, jeg gjør ikke det. Jeg har kjøpt den til en kompis» Yousef kom ikke på noen bedre forklaring i farten, han hadde aldri vært god til å lyve. Dette var jo det teiteste trikset i boka, men det var det eneste han kom på og han håpet at det var en liten sjanse for at de ville tro på ham.  
«Du kjøpte den til en kompis? Og så kommer vi inn og finner den her?» Det var vel helt klart at mamma Bakkoush ikke kjøpte den forklaringen. Yousef håpte hun ikke ville legge merke til at noen hadde drukket av flasken.  
«Du vet jo at vi har ikke sånn her i huset» pappa Bakkoush var trist i stemmen og det fikk magen til Yousef til å vrenge seg. Han hatet å skuffe folk han likte og han hatet å lyve. Nå gjorde han begge deler, for å beskytte Sana.  
«Ja, jeg vet. Nei, jeg beklager altså. Det var ikke meningen. Skal aldri gjenta seg. Unnskyld for det altså». Yousef kunne ha fortsatt å unnskylde seg i en time hvis ikke Elias hadde grepet inn.  
«Men gutta venter på oss, og vi må ta med vodkaen til kompisen din, han venter på den».  
De brukte ikke lang tid på å komme seg ut. Ned trappen sa de ingenting, men da de kom ned til ytterdøra stoppet Elias Yousef og sa «Takk a».  
«Du vet at de ikke trodde på meg?» Yousef syntes ikke det var noe å takke for, det hadde jo gått helt dritt.  
«Ja, jeg vet det»  
«Du vet at du ikke har hørt det siste om denne saken?»  
«Ja, men du gjorde det for å redda søstra mi og meg. Det ordner seg. Det er tanken som teller».  
Da de gikk ut hørte Yousef telefonen plinge i lomma.  
Det var melding fra Sana: _**Takk**_.  
Han sendte tilbake: _**No worries**_. Og emoji med hjerteøyne, såpass turde han å gjøre nå.  
Neste melding: _**skal finne en måte å overbevise mamma om at du er en god muslim selv om du drikker voda. :D**_  
Det var jo søtt da, at Sana var bekymret for hva mammaen hennes mente om ham. Men det var jo ikke noe vits i å være bekymret for det. Han sendte tilbake: _ **Haha, det er ikke så farlig. Jeg er ikke muslim**_.  
Sana svarte med en gang: _**hva mener du?**_  
Hva han mente? Det var jo ganske obvious. Yousef var så høy på adrenalin etter stresset de siste minuttene at han ikke tenkte noe særlig før han skrev: _**jeg tror ikke på Allah**._  
Han fikk ikke noe svar. De gikk hjem til Mutta og så på film. Gutta, minus Elias, lo hele veien av at Yousef nå var blitt en som drikker vodka. Yousef syntes ikke det var gøy. Han klarte ikke å følge med på filmen. Nå som stresset hadde forsvunnet kunne han tenke litt klarere igjen og han begynte å lure på om det kanskje ikke bare var mamma og pappa Bakkoush som hadde sett han i nytt lys i kveld. Elias hadde tydeligvis ikke fortalt Sana at Yousef hadde mistet sin tro. Hadde hun blitt sjokkert? Skuffet? Han ville helst ikke tenke på at Sana var skuffet over ham. Han kjente det knyte seg i magen. Ville hun se på han på en annen måte nå som hun visste?  
Men han hadde jo også sett Sana i et annet lys i kveld. Hun som var den pliktoppfyllende som aldri gjorde noe galt og alltid fulgte alle regler. Plutselig var det hun som hadde en ulovlig fest hjemme og som var tydelig redd og stressa. Han håpet at de begge hadde sett sider av hverandre som bare var overraskende, ikke skuffende.  
Uansett, tenkte Yousef, mens de andre lo av filmen. Det er ikke noe vi kan endre på, og det er jo bedre at hun vet at jeg ikke er muslim. Og siden hun holder ulovlig fest så vil hun kanskje ikke bry seg så mye om at jeg ikke deler hennes tro. Yousef var forelsket og ville tro at alt ville ordne seg.


	7. Det beste fra Islam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et av yndlingsklippene mine!  
> Jeg har jukset bittelitt her fordi Yousef skriver til Noora at han fant ut dagen etter at Sana hadde unfrienda han, men her skjer det samme kveld.

Fredag 5/5:

Yousef lå på sengen og stirret opp på glow-in-the-dark stjernene i taket. Da han var yngre likte han å tenke på at det var den ekte stjernehimmelen på rommet hans. Nå var det lenge siden han hadde tenkt på de stjernene, men akkurat i kveld så tenkte han at de minnet han om øynene til Sana. De øynene lyste som stjerner og han hadde vært så heldig å få se mye av dem i kveld.

Det begynte med at Elias absolutt ville på et vors. Det var jo ikke noe nytt. Mutta var på tur med familien og Mikael hadde lovt fetteren å gå på kino, så det var bare Adam, Yousef og Elias. Elias hadde mast på at Yousef skulle ta med den famøse vodkaflaska som noen hadde glemt på festen til Sana, og da Sana aldri svarte på om noen savnet den, så hadde han jo ikke noe bedre å gjøre med den. Han likte ikke så godt at Elias drakk, men stort sett så var det ikke noe problem. Elias visste at Isabell også skulle på det vorset og var derfor veldig gira på å dra dit. Men Isabell stod bare og flørtet med en annen type og for Elias ble festen ikke det han hadde håpt på. Yousef hadde sendt han noen bekymrede øyekast, men var litt opptatt av å snakke med en gammel klassekamerat fra Bakka som var på perm fra militæret, så han fulgte ikke så godt med. Men nå var Elias blitt tydelig drita, folk skulle dra på andre fester og de som bodde der ville gjerne at folk skulle dra. Yousef så seg rundt etter Adam, men det eneste han så til han var ryggen hans da han forsvant ut døra sammen med ei jente. Yousef klarte å få Elias ut på trappa og foreslo at de skulle dra hjem til han, men det var for langt for Elias, han ville bare hjem. Det var jo alltid uheldig hvis Elias kom hjem dritings, men ekstra uheldig nå bare en uke etter at foreldrene til Elias ble overbevist om at Yousef drakk. Han hadde ligget lavt i landskapet den siste uka og holdt seg unna huset til Elias mens han håpet at mamma og pappa Bakkoush ville glemme episoden med vodkaflaska. Så det å følge en dritings Elias hjem dit nå ville være intet mindre enn en katastrofe. Og Elias ville bare hjem og sove. En full Elias var det staeste Yousef visste om, så han skjønte at han hadde problemer. Han kjente stresset krype oppover ryggen. Hvis bare Even hadde vært her, Even hadde alltid hatt en underlig måte å klare å overbevise Elias om å gjøre akkurat det som var best for han. Men Yousef hadde ingen Even og han hadde ikke tid til å tenke på Even nå, han måtte hjelpe Elias. Even og Sana var vel de eneste personene i verden som ville klare å snakke fornuft i Elias.

Sana! Ja, hun kunne kanskje hjelpe. Yousef klarte å få Elias til å si telefonnummeret til Sana og ringte. Hun måtte jo skjønne hvor desperat situasjonen var. Hun var smart og ville sikkert finne en løsning. Det ringte et par ganger, så ble det avbrutt. Hadde hun lagt på? Yousef visste at det var litt uhøflig å ringe igjen, men han var desperat og desperate mennesker har ikke alltid sjansen til å være høflige. Akkurat nå bare måtte han få tak i Sana. Han trakk pusten dypt et par ganger og slo nummeret igjen. Denne gangen svarte hun heldigvis.

«Hallo»

«Hei, det er Yousef. Sorry for at jeg ringer ass, men jeg vet ikke helt hva jeg skal gjøre med Elias»

«Hva har skjedd?»

«Han er helt sinnsykt drita og vil dra hjem og sove. Men jeg tror ikke det er noe lurt ass»

«Hvor er dere?» Yousef forklarte hvor de var og at han ikke ville klare å få Elias helt hjem til seg.

«Vent litt» Han hørte Sana snakke med noen i bakgrunnen «Noora, kan Elias crushe på sofaen i kollektivet i natt?» «Jaaaaa, det går vel greit det» «Sorry ass, men vi må gå nå. Må hjelpe broren min med et akutt problem......ja, dere vet sånne lillebrødre som ikke kan ordne opp i tingene sine selv». «Jaja, men det var koselig å møte dere da». Yousef lurte på hvem hun snakket med og hvorfor hun sa at Elias var lillebroren hennes. Men han rakk ikke å tenke noe mere på det for Sana var på telefonen igjen.

«Vi må ta bussen, men vi kommer så fort vi kan. Du kan bare begynne å gå i retningen av Noora sitt sted, så kan vi treffes på veien. Hvis du får han med deg da». Og så forklarte hun hvor Noora bodde. Det hadde ikke vært lett å få med seg Elias, men det ble lettere da Sana og Noora dukket opp. Trappene opp til kollektivet var det vanskeligeste, men det gikk det også og de fikk Elias trygt installert på sofaen. Yousef pustet lettet ut. Han takket Noora hjertelig for hjelpen, men hun ville ikke høre noe på den saken.

«Ja, men da stikker jeg hjem da. Takk for i kveld» Sana kysset Noora på kinnet og var på vei ut døra før Yousef fikk summet seg. Plutselig skjønte han at han nå kunne få det han hadde ønsket så lenge: en sjanse til å snakke med Sana. Han skyndte seg å si hade til Noora og løp ut. «Vent Sana» ropte han ned trappa, men visste ikke om hun hadde hørt. Men det hadde hun visst fordi hun ventet på han utenfor.

«Jeg kan følge deg hjem»

«Ehh, det går bra. Du trenger ikke det»

«Herregud, det er ikke noe problem. Jeg følger deg hjem!» Det var ikke et spørsmål, det var en kommando. Yousef ville ikke la denne sjansen gå fra seg. 4

De ruslet bortover side om side. Yousef ville si så mye, men visste ikke hvordan han skulle begynne. Han ville fortelle at han likte henne, at hun var det første han tenkte på når han våknet om morgenen og det siste han tenkte på før han sovnet. Men det kunne han ikke si, det var så cheesy. Han ville fortelle henne at hun var sykt pen, men han turde ikke. Han ville snakke om alt og ingenting med henne, men fant ikke på noe å si. Hun var så nær, men likevel så langt borte. Og egentlig trengte han ikke å si noe, han var lykkelig over å bare kunne gå ved siden av henne. Han fant en fotball og tok den med videre.

«Hva var det Elias drakk egentlig?»

«Vodka» Nå tittet hun endelig bort på han og han sendte samtidig ballen mot henne.

Da hun ikke klarte å ta imot måtte han le «dårlig reaksjon».

«Hva var det du sa?» Sana så nesten litt sint ut.

«Dårlig reaksjon. Hehe. Slapp av da» Han ble nesten litt småredd når Sana så sånn på han, men hun var så søt at han måtte le litt også. «Nå må du slappe av. Du er så tøff ass» De fortsatte å sende ballen i mellom og tulle med hverandre.

De gikk forbi en basketballbane. Yousef syntes veien hjem til Sana var alt for kort og ville gjøre det meste for å drøye tiden.

«Skal vi spille litt basket?»

«Du har lyst til å tape du?» Sanas konkurranseinstinkt var straks på banen.

«Med din dårlige reaksjon så må jo jeg vinne da»

 

***

 

Yousef lå på senga og smilte. Det var gøy å spille basket med Sana. Hun var bedre enn han, men aldri i livet om han ville innrømme det overfor henne. Dessuten kunne han gjerne tape hver gang hvis han fikk se henne smile slik hun gjorde når hun scora.

«Vi setter oss litt her da» Yousef nikket mot noen benker som stod der. Han var absolutt ikke klar for å gå hjem enda. Sana bare nikket og de satte seg på hver sin benk.

«Hvorfor tror du ikke på Allah?» Det var et overraskende spørsmål for Yousef, han hadde heller forventet noe om Elias eller basketball, men så fort hun hadde sagt det så skjønte han at det likevel ikke kom som en overraskelse. Det var bare fortsettelse på samtalen de hadde sist fredag. Han fortalte henne om Even og noe av det som skjedde forrige vinter da Even først hadde prøvd å kysse Mikael, så oppførte seg helt random og til slutt bare sluttet å komme på skolen og ikke svarte når de prøvde å kontakte han. For første gang syntes Yousef det var lett å snakke med en jente, han trengte ikke tøffe seg eller finne på morsomme ting å si. Han var bare helt seg selv. Sana fortalte hvordan hun følte det var å be og hvorfor dette var viktig for henne. Yousef hadde ikke visst at Islam var så viktig for henne, han hadde mere sett for seg at hun var sånn som Elias og at hijaben hun bar var mere pga av vane enn at det var en sterk, personlig tro bak den. Nå som han tenkte over det etterpå var det nok en liten stemme som et sted inni han sa at dette kunne være et problem for Yousef, men Yousef var forelsket og ville ikke høre på slike stemmer.

Han lukket øynene og så for seg Sana da hun fortalte om hva hun følte når hun ba. Herregud, så vakker hun var da hun snakket om det. Det gjorde han glad å tenke på det, men litt trist også. Trist over at han ikke lenger hadde troen i sitt liv. Han hadde aldri trodd sånn som Sana, men alle ritualene hadde jo vært en del av hans liv helt til for et år siden. Og nå var de ikke det lenger. Det var et lite savn inne i han fortsatt, men han visste at han ikke kunne gå tilbake. Han kunne ikke tro bare for å tro.

Til slutt ruslet de hjemmover, det var begynt å bli kjølig. Selv om de gikk med samme avstand som da de gikk fra Noora, så var de på en måte mye nærmere nå. De kom forbi en bakke med scillaer og Sana fortalte at våren var hennes favorittårstid og at scillaene var de vakreste blomstene. Han plukket noen til henne og hun festet dem i hijaben sin. Han hadde lyst til å fortelle henne at hun var tusen ganger vakrere enn blomstene, men ordene satt fast i halsen hans. Utenfor ble de stående og se på hverandre. Yousef så inn i øynene på Sana og han visste hva han ville spørre henne om og det eneste han klarte å tenke var _Sana, vil du treffes igjen? Vil du være sammen med meg?_

Men han ble stående å se henne i øynene, hjertet banket så fort og kan klarte ikke få et ord over leppene. Men det trengtes ikke heller, for Sana forstod visst og ristet på hodet. Yousef kjente skuffelsen strømme over seg, og ble ganske satt ut. Kom ikke på noe mere å si, sa bare «hva skulle jeg si». Og der var mamma Bakkoush i vinduet og ropte på Sana så hun måtte gå.

Yousef husket knapt hvordan han kom seg hjem, kanskje han bare hadde svevd. Det kjentes hvertfall nesten slik ut. Nå lå han her og visste at han ikke kom til å sovne på en stund enda, han måtte gjennomleve alt som skjedde i kveld flere ganger. Han hadde aldri følt noe slikt for en jente før. Ikke bare var Sana den peneste jenta han visste om, hun var også tøff og morsom. Men det viktigste var at han følte en så sterk forbindelse med henne, nesten som om de var sjelevenner. Yousef var litt skuffa over at hun hadde avvist han, men han var forelska og var overbevist om at det ville ordne seg. De måtte bare bli litt bedre kjent. Han ville sende henne en melding. Hun sov sikkert nå, men da kunne hun lese den når hun våknet i morgen. Han lurte på hva han skulle skrive. «Takk for i kveld» kanskje? Nei, det var så intetsigende. «Håper du ikke fikk problemer fordi mammaen din så oss sammen»? Nei, det var liksom litt for rett på. Yousef tenkte litt. Jo, nå visste han hva han skulle skrive.

«Jeg tror jeg må skaffe mere vodka og sjenke Elias slik at vi kan spille basket og prate igjen. :D» Yousef strakte seg etter telefonen som lå på nattbordet. Han så for seg at Sana ville smile når hun leste meldingen. Han gikk inn på face og søkte på henne for å sende henne meldingen. Et par sekunder ble han liggende å stirre på skjermen før det gikk opp for han hva han så på. Han stirret på knappen «legg til venn». Men de var jo venner. Yousef kjente at hele kroppen sank ned i madrassen da det gikk opp for han at Sana hadde unfrienda han. Nå som alt gikk så bra og så dette! Hun måtte ha gjort det med en gang hun kom hjem i kveld. Yousef hadde hatt verdens beste «date», men Sana var tydeligvis ikke enig. Så det at hun ristet på hodet var ikke fordi hun ikke ville være sammen med han, men fordi hun ikke ville være vennen hans engang. Yousef kjente at det sved i øynene og tårene ville presse seg frem. Han gikk gjennom hele kvelden igjen flere ganger og prøvde å finne ut hva han hadde gjort så galt. Men han kom ikke på noe, ingenting som Sana hadde reagert på der og da.

Yousef sov ikke den natten.


	8. Imagine all the people (Syng)

Fredag 12/5

Hele uka holdt Yousef seg unna huset til Bakkoush-familien. Han skyldte fortsatt på vodkaflaska, men sannheten var at han ikke visste om han ville takle å møte Sana akkurat nå. Han var så forvirret og skuffa. Var det bare innbilning at de hadde hatt det fint sammen forrige fredag? Hadde han missa noe? Greit nok hvis hun ikke likte han slik han likte henne, men det var vel litt drastisk å fjerne han fra face da? Og hva gjorde han nå, han ville ikke at Elias skulle skjønne noe. Hvem blir forelska i lillesøstra til bestevennen liksom? Og hva hvis han aldri kunne være hos Elias igjen? Han ble riktignok halvveis tvunget til å dra til Elias for å gjøre en Hei Briskeby-video. Han sjekka med Elias om foreldrene skulle være hjemme og så var han så heldig at han visste at Sana var på basketballtrening på tirsdagsettermiddagen. Han fant på en lame unnskyldning slik at han kunne være så kort som mulig og stakk så fort de var ferdige med å filme. Det gikk, Sana kom ikke hjem.

På fredagen sendte plutselig Elias melding om at Sana hadde spurt om de ville være med på Syng. De andre gutta var selvfølgelig helt gira, de hadde ikke glemt de fine venninnene til Sana. Yousef var ganske ambivalent. På den ene siden ville han gjerne treffe Sana, se henne, prøve å finne ut hva hun tenkte. På den andre siden var han fortsatt skuffet og visste ikke om han orket å treffe henne. Men nå var de uansett på vei dit, det var ingen vei utenom. De gikk to og to bortover langs Akerselva, han gikk bakerst sammen med Elias.

«Er du sikker på at Sana ville at vi skulle komme i kveld? Forrige gang virket hun ikke så veldig gira over å være på fest sammen med oss»

Elias titta bort på Yousef med et skøyeraktig glimt i øyet som Yousef ikke helt skjønte grunnen til:

«Jeg sa jo at hun spurte om vi ville komme. Dvs det hun sa ordrett var «ta med Yousef da», men jeg kan jo ikke nekte gutta en fest».

Yousef stoppet litt og så på Elias. Hadde Sana bedt Elias ta med Yousef i kveld? Og det sier Elias først nå? Vet Elias noe mere? Han skulle akkurat til å spørre, men Mutta ropte på Elias og Yousef ble hengende etter. Han løp for å ta igjen de andre, men de hadde akkurat kommet frem så det ble ingen anledning til å spørre. Hadde han vært forvirret før, så var han enda mere forvirret nå. Hva betydde dette? Først hadde han og Sana en koselig kveld sammen, så unfrienda hun han og nå ville hun at han skulle komme på fest. Yousef klarte ikke å konse på hva guttene snakka om da de gikk mot døra. Han trakk pusten dypt og tenkte at hvis han bare fikk snakket litt med Sana så ville han kanskje skjønne litt mere av dette. Så gikk de inn på Syng.

Til å begynne med måtte øynene venne seg til lyset der inne. Det var masse folk der og Yousef skannet over rommet og prøvde å få øye på Sana. Det var noen som sang, men han tenkte ikke noe mere over det. Plutselig grep Eilas han i armen og snudde han litt så han så bort mot den som sang. Det var Even! Der stod han, lys levende og sang. Dvs han sang ikke akkurat da, han stod helt stille og så bort mot dem, han hadde sett dem også. En litt mindre gutt med caps gikk mot han og begynte å synge og da så Even på han og hentet seg inn i sangen. Det var tydelig at de var mere enn bare venner. Yousef var overrasket over å se Even der, men det var godt å se at han var i live og at han virket som om han hadde det bra sammen med den gutten. Et øyeblikk hadde sjokket ved å se Even igjen tatt helt fokuset fra Sana, men nå begynte han å se etter henne igjen. Og der så han henne. Det gikk som et sjokk igjennom han da han så henne, hun var så pen. Hun så på han også og han klarte ikke å tyde blikket hennes.

Sana, hva vil du meg? Hva tenker du? Hvorfor forstår jeg ikke deg? Tankene spant rundt i hodet på Yousef, dette var alt for mye på en gang. Han måtte ha litt frisk luft. Inne var det blitt en karaoke-allsang og stemningen var høy, men han klarte ikke tenke.

«Jeg stikker litt ut» sa han til Elias og gikk før han fikk svar. Men det virket som om hele guttegjengen hadde samme tanke, for de fulgte etter han. Det var stor kontrast å komme ut, det skarpe lyset og stillheten. Ja, helt stille var det jo ikke, men stille i forhold til inne. De ble stående litt spredt ute på trappa.

«Det var rart å se Even da» Mutta var den første som brøt tausheten

«Han så jo ut som han hadde det helt fint han da» Yousef lurte på om det var en bitterhet å spore i stemmen til Mikael, eller om det var innbildning.

«Skal vi gå inn og hilse på han?» Elias var litt usikker i stemmen.

«Så mye som vi prøvde å få kontakt med han da han slutta på Bakka, så er det kanskje hans tur til å ta kontakt da» Adam virket ikke helt sikker han heller. Det var hvertfall klart at ingen av dem var i noe særlig festhumør akkurat nå. De ble stående uten å vite hva de skulle gjøre. Gå inn igjen? Gå hjem? Ta kontakt med Even? Hilse på Sana og venninnene?

«Vi går inn en liten runde og ser om Even vil hilse på oss da» Elias var som vanlig den som tok raske avgjørelser.

«Kom igjen da Yousef». Yousef tenkte ikke noe, han bare ble med inn. Adam også, mens Mutta og Mikael ble igjen ute. Da de kom inn og hadde vent seg til lyset så de ikke Even noe sted. Yousef gikk en runde rundt i lokalet, nå var det ingen som sang og alle stod i smågrupper og prata. Da han kom tilbake til døra stod Adam og Elias der og tittet ut. Han gikk borttil og fikk øye på det de så. Der stod Mikael og Even og pratet sammen og det så ut som om de hadde fått bra kontakt. Der ga jo Even Mikael en klem til og med. Så da var han ikke sint på dem da, hvertfall ikke på Mikael. Men akkurat i det Yousef skulle til å puste lettet ut så så han den gutten som hadde sunget sammen med Even skille seg ut fra gjengen som stod litt unna og gå med raske skritt bort til Mikael, rope ut noe Yousef ikke fikk med seg og dælje til han i fjeset. Han traff ikke da, for Mikael var endel høyere enn han.

«Hva faen» ropte Elias og løp ut med Adam og Yousef i hælene. Elias løp rett bort til den lille gutten og ga han en rett i trynet. På tre sekunder brøt det ut et slagsmål der begge guttegjengene var involvert, det var rop og skrik. Yousef så ikke helt klart hva som skjedde, men han kjente Elias og som forrige fredag så visste han hvem den eneste som kunne stoppe Elias var: Sana. Han løp inn og fant Sana med en gang borte ved baren:

«Elias er i bråk». Sana skjønte det og løp ut. Yousef skulle akkurat til å følge etter henne da han fikk øye på hvem Sana hadde snakket med: Noora. Hun så ganske sjokkert ut og han lurte på om hun var sjokkert og sint fordi han hadde dratt Sana bort fra henne midt i en samtale.

«Ehhh, sorry at jeg kidnappa Sana fra deg».

«Hæ?..... Åja.....Nei, det går bra». Det var helt tydelig at det ikke gikk bra, Yousef kunne ikke gå fra Noora når hun ikke hadde det bra, det var ikke å være et godt menneske.

«Er du sikker på at det går bra?» Noora brukte noen sekunder på å svare, han så at hun trakk pusten dypt og hentet seg inn så godt hun kunne

«Ja, det gjør nok det» svarte hun ganske vagt og med et matt smil.

«Du blir visst å forbinde meg med trøbbel du» Yousef forsøkte seg på en spøk. «Den ene uka dumper jeg en dritings gutt på deg og den andre uka drar jeg Sana bort fra deg midt i en samtale. Jeg beklager ass. Lurer på hva jeg gjør neste uke». Noora lo litt, hun begynte å vinne tilbake selvkontrollen nå.

«Ja, det var jo ukas snakkis i kollektivet da, at Elias sov der».

«For håpe at han ikke gjør det til en vane å havne i trøbbel. Beklager altså. Vi skal hvertfall velge et annet sovested neste gang».

«Nei, herregud. Det var jo bare sykt komisk da. Eskild, han jeg leier sammen med, han likte det jo kjempegodt – helt til Elias spydde på han da».

«Hæ?» Yousef hadde ikke hørt den versjonen fra Elias og siden det virket som om Noora kom seg litt ved å snakke om det, så lot han henne prate videre. Han klarte ikke å konse helt på hva hun sa, men fikk med seg handlingen til en viss grad. Det var for mange tanker i hodet til at han klarte å fokusere 100% på det Noora sa. _Sana. Even. Sana. Elias. Slagsmål. Karaoke. Sana. Har Even kjæreste? Hvor ble det av gutta? Hvor ble det av Sana? Kjenner Sana Even? Er det ikke litt for tilfeldig at han snakker med Sana om Even og en uke senere så ber Sana Elias om å ta med Yousef hit Even er? Hadde Sana bedt Elias ta han med hit for å treffe igjen Even, hadde det kanskje ikke noe med at HUN ville at han skulle komme?_

Han prøvde å virke interessert og nikke og smile til der han trodde det passet i fortellingen til Noora. Samtidig prøvde han å tittet litt etter om han så noen av gutta eller Sana. Han kunne ikke se hva som skjedde utenfor herfa, men hvis han så noen av dem komme inn så ville han kanskje vite litt mer. Men han så ingenting. Noora fortsatte å snakke, han klarte absolutt ikke å følge med på hva hun sa nå, tankene hans var som en virvelvind i hodet hans. Og plutselig, uten at han så noe forvarsel, så slo Noora armene rundt halsen hans og begynte å kysse han. Det var som om alle tankene han hadde i hodet plutselig frøs og ble erstattet av et eneste stort spørsmålstegn. Hva skjedde nå? Han var så forvirret at han kysset tilbake uten å egentlig vite hva han gjorde. Han ante ikke hvor lenge han stod slik, men plutselig virket det som om han klarte å tenke igjen og han så for seg Sana smile med Scillablomst i hijaben. Nei, dette var bare feil. Det var Sana han ville kysse, ikke Noora. Hva var det egentlig han holdt på med? Han løsnet armene hennes fra halsen sin. Han visste ikke helt hva han skulle si, han visste bare at dette ikke var rett. Hun sluttet å kysse han og han så på henne i noen sekunder.

«Ehh, jeg må nesten se hvor det ble av gutta»

«Ja, du må vel det du». Og så gikk han. Uten noen videre forklaring. Han speidet rundt i lokalet, men så hverken gutta eller Sana. Heldigvis, han ville ikke at de skulle vite noe om dette. Hva i all verden hadde han egentlig gjort? Stått og klina med Noora foran en masse mennesker! Hvem gjør sånt egentlig? Hvem går bot og kliner med bestevenninna til den man er forelska i? Det var da enda flaks at Sana ikke hadde sett det. For det ville hun vel aldri tilgi!


	9. Snakket med Sana?

Lørdag 13/5: Yousef var rastløs hele dagen. Han byttet på å bebreide seg selv alt det gale som hadde skjedd i går, og å skjønne at noe av det var ikke hans feil. Slosskampen kunne han ikke ha forhindret for det skjedde så fort, han ante fred og ingen fare til det første slaget hadde falt. Det var jo veldig overraskende å se Even igjen, og Yousef hadde fortsatt litt dårlig samvittighet fra forrige vinter, fordi han hadde ofte lurt på om de skulle vært mere pågående på Even, ta enda mere kontakt med han enn de hadde prøvd. Men når den rasjonelle delen av hjernen tok over fra den emosjonelle så klarte han å resonnere seg frem til at det eneste han egentlig hadde å bebreide seg for var å kysse Noora.

Men til gjengjeld så bebreidet han seg mye for det. Han ville absolutt ikke at Sana skulle få vite om det, han ville ikke at hun skulle gå rundt og tro at han var en sånn type som hooka rundt. For det var han absolutt ikke. Han var gammeldags slik, han ville helst bare kysse jenter han var sammen med. Og selv om han hadde prøvd å hooke litt før, hadde det aldri blitt det helt store for han. Så da han ble ferdig på Bakka så lovte han seg selv at selv om han nå ikke lenger var muslim og ikke trengte å følge de reglene, så skulle han ikke hooke rundt. Det han hadde sett av det hos venner og bekjente hadde overbevist ham at det aldri kom noe godt ut av det.

Men nå hadde han altså brutt det løftet. Og nå var han redd for at Sana skulle få greie på det og se på han som en sånn som hooker rundt. Men hvordan skulle han forhindre det? Det var jo masse folk på Syng og hvem som helst kunne ha sett det og snakket om det for Sana. Men han visste ikke hvem. De eneste han helt sikkert visste at visste om dette var jo han og Noora. Noora ja, han kunne prøve å snakke med henne. Han hadde jo dårlig samvittighet overfor henne også, skikkelig dårlig gjort å bare ditche henne på den måten. Kanskje hun syntes han var en drittsekk siden han bare stakk. Han søkte henne opp på face og før han fikk tid til å feige ut så sendte han henne melding.

_**Hei sorry at jeg bare frika ut og stakk i går plutselig. Det hadde ikke noe med deg å gjøre.** _

Han hadde litt hjertebank da han hadde sendt den. Han ville jo ikke at noen skulle være sur på han, og spesielt ikke Sanas venninne, tenk om gikk og snakka masse dritt om han til Sana. Heldigvis fikk han svar ganske fort:

_**Hei, null stress, sorry for at jeg overfalte deg, det hadde ikke noe med deg å gjøre** _

Ok, da var hun ikke sur hvertfall. Første problem løst, så var det neste problem. Yousef fikk litt mot av at første problemet viste seg å ikke være et problem så han gikk rett på sak.

_**Haha ok** _

_**Men bare lurte på en ting har du snakket med sana?** _

_**Sana? Nei hva skjer?** _

Ok, de hadde ikke snakket sammen, kanskje Yousef var heldigere enn han fortjente.

_**Om det er ok for deg å kanskje ikke si det til henne** _

_**Er det noe mellom dere?** _

Noora var tydeligvis rask i oppfattelsen og rett på sak hun også. Yousef tenkte seg om i to sek, men fant fort ut at det lønte seg å være helt ærlig, det var for mye som stod på risk her til at han kunne ta sjansen på misforståelser.

_**Nei eller jeg vet ikke jeg liker henne litt** _

"liker henne litt" jaja, tidenes understatement, men det var hvertfall en begynnelse. 

_**Men like hun deg?!?! Jeg FRIKER ut her! JEG VISSTE IKKE DET!!** _

Ok, nå hadde han klart å få Noora til å frike ut. Yousef klarte ikke å gjøre noenting rett for tiden.

_**Nei! Slapp av! Jeg tror ikke hun liker meg. Det har ikke skjedd noe! Vi tok følge hjem etter deg forrige fredag, og da trodde jeg kanskje at hun likte meg, men så hadde hun blokka meg fra Face så trokke hun er så interessert.** _

_**Men uansett vil ikke at hun skal tro jeg hooker rundt med venninnene hennes. Eller hooker rundt med noen.** _

_**Ok. Skal ikke si noe om det, det var jo ingenting.** _

Yousef følte seg litt bedre. Det endret jo ikke noe på det at han hadde vært en idiot, men det var hvertfall bra at Noora ikke kom til å si noe om det. Da var det bare spørsmål om noen av de sikkert over femti andre menneskene som hadde vært der hadde sett det og ville si noe. Elias og de hadde jo vært ute i slosskamp, aldri så galt at det ikke var godt for noe. De hadde bare gått rett hjem så de visste vel ingenting. Selv om de ikke visste at han likte Sana så ville han ikke ta sjansen på at de kom til å erte han med det så hun hørte. Men det var fortsatt sannsynlig at de andre venninnene til Sana hadde sett det og sagt noe. Yousef ville gjort ganske mye nå for å kunne gå tilbake i tid og la være å kysse Noora.


	10. Gutta boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pga pausen så blir jo datoene forskjøvet litt. Jeg følger datoene som var på chatten mellom Noora og Yousef og datoene som klippene er på.

Tirsdag 23/5

Yousef og gutta var hos Elias igjen, for første gang på ganske lenge så var Yousef der lenger enn bare for å lage Briskeby video og så skynde seg ut. Sana hadde ikke vært hjemme da de kom dit, han hadde sjekket skoene. Han visste ikke lenger om han ønsket at hun skulle være der eller ikke. Han ville gjerne se henne, se hvordan hun hadde det. Han ønsket å få noen svar, men han visste ikke om han hadde guts til å spørre henne rett ut hvis han skulle være så heldig å få sjansen til å snakke med henne på tomannshånd. For det var det at hvis han spurte så kunne det være at han fikk svar han ikke ville høre. Nå hadde han jo fortsatt en liten strime håp, hvis hun bekreftet det han trodde – at hun ikke likte han på den måten han likte henne – så var alt håp ute. Men det å gå i sånn limbo og ikke vite tærte på han. Han trodde at han heller ville vite. Så han ville ikke lenger aktivt unngå å treffe henne, bare se hva som skjedde. Men nå var hun altså ikke hjemme i dag. Yousef merket at han slappet litt av og kunne le og hygge seg sammen med gutta. Så fant de ut at de skulle ut og sparke fotball, for Adam var gira på å sjekke om hun jenta som han var interessert i bodde like vel fotballbanen. Slik kunne de slå to fluer i en smekk.

Da de kom ut på kjøkkenet var både mamma og pappa Bakkoush der – og Sana. Hjertet til Yousef gjorde et hopp eller fem, han hadde ikke hørt at hun kom hjem. Da hun så dem virket hun usikker og stressa og så ned i bordet. Yousef prøvde å følge med på samtalen og smile og oppføre seg normalt, men fokuset var nesten bare på Sana. Han ville så gjerne se henne i øynene. Se om han kunne finne noen svar. I hodet hans var det bare en setning som fikk plass: _se på meg Sana! Se på meg, bare litt._ Men hun så bare ned. Han prøvde å se på andre ting også, men det var som om resten av rommet ble uskarpt og det eneste som var klart var Sana. Dette var en helt annen Sana enn den han hadde sett på Syng. Han hadde lyst til å rope det ut: se på meg! Men det kunne han jo ikke gjøre. Gutta og pappa Bakkoush tulla og lo, mamma Bakkoush ga dem gulrøtter – og Sana satt bare og så ned i bordet.

Det var noe galt, Yousef visste det.

Var det hans feil?

Sana hadde det ikke bra.

Og han – han hadde det dritt.


	11. Sykt cold

Onsdag 24/5:

Dagen etter orket han ikke tenke og fundere mere, han sendte melding til Noora. Kanskje hun hadde kommet til å si noe likevel.

_**Du har ikke sagt noe? hun er sykt cold.** _

_**Har ikke sagt noe, men hun er litt rar om dagen mot alle. Tror hun er veldig stressa for tentamen....** _

Kanskje, men Yousef trodde ikke det var grunnen. Han hadde aldri sett Sana sånn som i dag. Småbossy, irritert, en liten smule frekk, stressa, redd, rolig og glad – alt det hadde han sett. Men ikke sånn som hun var i går.

_**Tror du hun kan ha hørt det fra noen andre?** _

Hvis hun hadde fått vite om det som skjedde på Syng ville det jo vært grunnen til at hun var så cold. Men det ville også bety en annen ting – hun likte ikke at han hadde kyssa Noora. Og den eneste grunnen til at hun skulle reagere så sterkt på det var at hun likte han. Yousef øynet et lite håp.

_**Jeg vet ikke, tviler på det, har ikke hørt noen rykter om det.** _

_**Vil du at jeg skal prøve å snakke med henne om deg?** _

Kanskje det ikke hadde noe med Syng å gjøre likevel da. Til vanlig hadde han aldri sagt ja til at Noora skulle snakke med Sana, men nå var han desperat etter å få svar.

_**Ja, kanskje.** _

_**Hva skal du si?** _

_**Jeg kan si at du liker henne.** _

Hm, det var jo veldig direkte da. Yousef burde jo ha guts til å si det til henne selv, men det hadde han tydeligvis ikke.

_**Er det lurt?** _

_**Da får du hvertfall vite om hun liker deg tilbake.** _

_**Ok gjør det** _

Noora hadde rett, da ville han vite. Og selv om han da ville få vite at hun ikke likte han, ikke engang som venn, så var det bedre enn denne uvissheten.


	12. Noora?

Fredag 26/5:

Han hadde ikke hørt noe fra Noora. Han hadde ikke truffet på Sana. Han gikk med telefonen klistret på seg i tilfelle det kom meldinger. Han speidet forhåpningsfullt etter skoene hennes når han var hos Elias. Fredag ettermiddag orket han ikke mere og sendte melding til Noora.

_**Snakket du med henne?** _

Ikke noe svar. Yousef vek ikke fra telefonen de neste timene, skvatt opp når den plinget og ble tilsvarende skuffet når det bare var gutta som sendte melding.

_**Noora?** _

_**Hei sorry. Sendte melding til henne men har ikke fått noe svar.** _

_**Hva skrev du?** _

_**Bare at jeg ville fortelle henne noe hyggelig.** _

Ok, det var jo bedre enn at hun sa rett ut at han likte henne. Yousef håpte at Sana ville være raskere til å svare Noora enn hun hadde vært til å svare han.


	13. Spiller alene

Lørdag 27/5:  
Yousef var på vei for å treffe Elias, men da han gikk forbi bakgården hørte han noen lyder som gjorde at han stoppet litt og gikk dit inn. Der var Sana alene og spilte basket. Yousef skjønte at nå hadde han sjansen til å si alt han ville si til henne og få svar på de spørsmålene som gnagde han dag ut og dag inn. Han kunne ikke la denne sjansen gå fra seg, det var nå eller muligens aldri. Han måtte bare ha guts til å gjøre det. Sana missa på kurven og ballen styrte rett mot der Yousef stod. Han stoppet den med foten. Sana snudde seg mot han. Yousef så at hun ble overrasket over å se han der. Hun så ikke glad ut. Hun var sterkt sminket og så ganske sint ut. Yousef hadde sett henne sånn før, men det var lenge siden. Det var da hun gikk på Urra og holdt seg for det meste på rommet og gjorde lekser, bare kom ut for å spise eller gå på basketballtrening. Da så hun også sånn ut. Yousef tok opp ballen. Hun sa ikke hei eller noe, bare strakte ut armen mot ballen „Kan jeg få den“. Det var noe i stemmen hennes som trigget Yousef. Han kunne ikke snakke med henne slik hun var nå, slik hun stod og så ut kunne det like gjerne være et Atlanterhav mellom dem. Han visste ikke hvor det kom fra, men svarte henne „Kom og ta den“   
„Seriøst, jeg gidder ikke. Bare kast den“  
„Seriøst, jeg gidder ikke. Bare kom og hent den“. Yousef hadde sagt det før han fikk tenkt seg om. Det var frekt og veldig langt fra det han hadde tenkt å si. Hun kom mot han, men Yousef klarte lett å unngå henne, løp bort til kurvet og scoret. Hun var fortsatt sint „Jeg gidder ikke“.   
Ok, hvis det var sånn hun ville ha det. „Ok, da tar jeg med ballen. Og stikker“.   
„Jeg mener det“.   
Yousef visste at hun aldri kom til å la han ta ballen. Dette var ikke helt samtalen han hadde planlagt og ønsket, men det var da hvertfall bedre enn at hun satt og stirret ned i bordet uten å ville se på han.   
Han lot som om han ville gå. „hade“.   
Og selvfølgelig ville hun ikke at han skulle ta ballen. Hun prøvde igjen å ta den fra han, men Yousef løp igjen forbi og scoret. Og så spilte de basket. Dvs Yousef spilte, mens Sana prøvde å ta ballen. Men da hun fikk tak i den så gikk hun ikke bort med den, men de fortsatte å spille. Denne gangen var det Yousef som hadde overtaket, han hadde brukt litt tid på basketballbanen i det siste, for å ha noe annet å tenke på enn hva Sana tenkte og ville. Men han visste at Sana var bedre hvis hun bare ville. Hun så litt blidere ut nå, hun til og med sendte han et lite smil. Kanskje det var håp likevel.   
Akkurat da kom Elias ut og ville være med. Vips fikk Sana tilbake det steinharde uttrykket i ansiktet, tok ballen fra Yousef „spiller alene ass“  
„Hvor lenge skal du være sur Sana?“ Elias var tydelig frustrert. „Sana? Jeg visste ikke at Isak var kompisen din har jeg sagt til deg.“ Sana svarte ikke, bare kastet ballen som om hun var alene.  
„Jeg sverger“, Elias snudde seg til Yousef, „Uansett hva jeg sier eller gjør, så er hun fortsatt sur altså. Jeg advarer deg bro, hun er jævlig hissig ass“. 

Det hadde jo ikke gått så bra. Sana var sur på han og Elias. Og han hadde ikke fått sagt noe av det han ville si til henne. Og ikke fått noen svar. Hvorfor hadde han oppført seg som en drittunge og vært frekk mot henne? Han hadde bare gjort det, uten å tenke seg om så mye. Hadde han nå ødelagt enda mere, hvis det var mulig? Eller hadde det aldri vært noe å ødelegge?


	14. Soulmates

Søndag 28/5:

Yousef var sammen med Mikael, Mutta og Adam, men det eneste han klarte å tenke på at Sana var sint på han. For DET var jo helt klart. Og det hadde sikkert ikke blitt noe bedre etter gårsdagen.

Mikael og Adam hadde allerede ertet han to ganger med at han var distre, de hadde begynt å si med robot-stemmer: „Jorden kaller Yousef, jorden kaller Yousef, svarer du? Over!“ Til vanlig ville Yousef ha ledd, men nå orket han ikke. Han sendte Noora en melding.

 

_**Hva gjør du? Jeg trenger seriøst noen råd. Jeg møtte Sana. Jeg tror hun hater meg.** _

_**Vil ikke hun skal hate meg. Jeg sverger hun og jeg er soulmates.** _

 

Det var jo det han mente. Helt siden han hadde fulgt henne hjem fra Noora for så alt for mange uker siden hadde han følt at de var noe mere enn bare venner. At de hadde en sterkere forbindelse. Men akkurat nå så virket det bare som om hun hatet han.

 

_**Aw (hjerte) soulmates (hjerte) Hun hater deg ikke.** _

 

_**Jeg ville si til henne at jeg liker henne, men i stedet ble jeg bare skikkelig frekk og tok ballen hennes. Fyfaen er jeg 12 år eller hva skjer?** _

 

_**Jeg er på St. Hanshaugen i sola og drikker kaffe hvis du vil ha en psykolog.** _

 

Ja, det var en god ide, en psykolog var vel akkurat det han trengte. Og ikke så dumt hvis det var en psykolog som kjenner Sana.

 

_**Hva er nr ditt?** _

 

Yousef hadde vært så fordypet i samtalen med Noora at han ikke la merke til at Adam og Mikael hadde sluttet å snakke og så på han, at Mutta hadde sneket seg bort og tittet over skulderen hans.

 

„Noora? Chatter du med Noora, venninna til Sana? Skal du ha nummeret hennes?“

Yousef skvatt opp, visste ikke helt hva han skulle svare.

„Way to go man, hun er søt da“ Mutta blunket lurt.

Yousef orket ikke finne på noe å svare på det. Han ventet til de mistet fokuset på han, snek seg litt til side og ringte Noora. De lagde en liten avtale og så la han på. Da han så på de andre satt de stille og så på han. De hadde sikkert hørt noe av samtalen.

Men akkurat nå så fikk det være det samme. Kanskje det var like så greit at de trodde han var forelska i Noora, da ville Elias hvertfall ikke få høre sannheten.

 

Da Yousef kom opp til der han skulle møte Noora, satt hun der og leste i en bok. Han visste ikke helt hva han skulle si, så han ble stående litt unna til hun så opp.

„Hei du. Bare join meg her du. Jeg lover å ikke overfalle deg igjen.

Yousef lo litt: „sikker på at det ikke er hobbyen din, å overfalle uskyldige gutter?“

Noora lo litt også, tenkte noen sekunder og så sa hun: „nei, det var bare dumt alt sammen. Jeg hadde akkurat fått vite at kjæresten min, eller vel, eksen min får jeg vel si, hadde fått seg en ny dame. Og som om det ikke var overraskende nok, så fant jeg ut at Sana hadde visst det uten å si ifra til meg. Så jeg følte meg litt lurt da, både av William og Sana. Så jeg var nok litt i ubalanse da du kom inn i bildet. Jeg vet egentlig ikke hvorfor jeg gjode det, om jeg ville hevne meg på William, eller følte at jeg også skulle få hooke litt. Og så overfalt jeg den første og beste gutten jeg så, og det var tilfeldigvis deg. Som liker bestevenninna mi. For ei suppe.“

 

De satt stille en stund.

 

„Men det var ikke meg vi skulle snakke om, det var deg og Sana“.

„Ja, jeg skjønner ingenting med henne jeg. Det er helt klart at hun er sur på meg. Jeg tror jo at det er pga Syng, enten er hun sur på meg fordi jeg dro henne ut til slosskampen, eller fordi hun vet at vi hooka. Eller pga noe annet jeg absolutt ikke klarer å finne forklaring på.“

„Men hvis hun blir så sur fordi vi hooka så må det jo være fordi hun liker deg da“ Noora sa det høyt som han bare hadde turt å tenke.

„Ja, jeg håper jo at det er derfor“.

„Så da er det bare å fortelle henne at det var en stor misforståelse og så tilgir hun deg og så går det bra.“

„Så optimistisk du er da“

„Ja, dere er jo soulmates, det må jo gå bra. Dessuten så sa Sana til meg en gang at jeg hvertfall måtte prøve å skjønne hva som var grunnen til at William gjorde de tingene jeg ikke likte at han gjorde. At det viktigste var at jeg prøvde å forstå hvorfor. Så hvis du bare forklarer hvorfor så vil hun skjønne det“

„Ja, det er bare ikke så lett å få snakket med henne. Kan jo ikke snakke om dette foran foreldrene hennes. Og hvertfall ikke foran Elias.“

„Nei, det er et lite problem.“

 

De ble sittende å tulle om hvordan de skulle få Sana og Yousef på tomannshånd, helst slik at Sana ikke kunne stikke av. Noora kom med den ene absurde ideen etter den andre og Yousef kunne ikke annet enn å le. Noora lovte også at hvis hun fikk en sjanse til det så skulle hun sondere terrenget og se om hun ble noe klokere på Sanas følelser. Hun sa at hun ikke hadde sett så mye til Sana i det siste fordi Sana var så opptatt med å lese til tentamen, så hun hadde ikke hatt noen sjanse til å snakke med henne om det.

Da Yousef gikk derifra var han litt mer optimistisk. Det var godt å kunne snakke med Noora om dette, han hadde jo ingen andre å snakke med og det ble litt ensomt å snakke med seg selv hele tiden. Noora hadde lovt han at han kunne kontakte henne igjen hvis det ble behov for psykolog flere ganger og det var han glad for.

 


	15. Skjønner ikke en dritt

Tirsdag 30/5:

To dager etter tikket det inn en melding fra Noora.

_**Har du fortalt Sana at du liker henne?** _

 

_**Nei?** _

 

_**Ok.. vi snakket om deg på skolen i dag.** _

 

Yousef kjente at hjertet straks begynt å gallopere.

 

_**Hva sa hun?** _

 

_**Jeg tror hun liker deg.** _

 

_**Sa hun det?** _

 

Yousef visste ikke om han turde å se svaret, men han måtte.

 

_**Hun sa hun ikke gjorde det, men hun sa det på en måte som virket som om hun gjorde det, hvis du skjønner.** _

 

Hjertet sank helt ned i magen da han så det, hva betydde dette liksom?

 

_**Nei jeg skjønner ikke en dritt** _

_**Bare drit i det. Ikke snakk noe mer om meg.** _

 

_**Ok :(** _

 

Noora mente det nok godt, men hittil hadde det ikke kommet noe godt ut av dette. Yousef hadde liksom alltid trodd at jenter fortalte hverandre alt, så hvis Sana sa at hun ikke likte han så mente hun vel det da. Men Noora burde jo kjenne henne godt. Nei, Yousef ble bare enda mer forvirret av å tenke på dette.


	16. Ønske deg av hjertet alle gode ting

Fredag 9/6:

Nå hadde Yousef brukt over en uke på å prøve å glemme Sana. Dette var tydeligvis bare innbildning fra hans side, hun hadde bare vært vennlig mot han, ikke noe mere. Nå måtte han bare klare å slutte å være forelsket i henne. Han hadde prøvd å være så aktiv som mulig slik at han ikke skulle ha tid til å tenke på Sana. Han hadde tatt med brødrene sine på kino, passet på lillesøsteren, vært på besøk hos slektninger han aldri pleide å besøke (under påskudd av at han jo skulle være borte så lenge i sommer at han måtte treffe dem), hengt med gutta, trent, til og med begynt å jogge litt (det funka ikke så bra, for alt han tenkte på mens han jogga var Sana) og hjulpet mamma med handling og pappa med å fikse bilen.

Han hadde til og med ikke protestert da guttene ville lage ny Briskeby video hos Elias. Han sjekka at Sanas sko ikke var hjemme og mente at han var trygg. Men så kom de hjem mens de holdt på å filme, og Yousef merket at hjertet hans løp løpsk mere enn han ville og han var glad da Sana gikk rett på rommet sitt. Akkurat da de var ferdig med å filme kom det inn en melding på mobilen hans, og selv om det bare var mamma som spurte om hun skulle vaske trenigstøyet hans, så sa han til gutta at det var mamma som trengte litt akutt barnevakt. Hvis han skulle klare å glemme Sana så var det en særlig dum ide å møte henne. Og han syntes at planen fungerte, ettersom dagene gikk så klarte han å glemme henne i lengre perioder. Han kunne jo selvfølgelig ikke se en russebuss, gå forbi en basketballbane, være på treningssenteret eller høre på I feel it coming uten å tenke på henne, men det hendte faktisk at han flere ganger klarte å begynne å tenke på noe annet i stedet når minnene dukket opp slik. Han visste jo at han før eller senere ville møte henne igjen, men han håpet at han da ville være sterk nok til å ikke falle rett ned i forelskelsen igjen. Så da han hørte at Chris hadde invitert guttegjengen til bursdagen til Eva så tenkte han at det var den beste anledningen. Helst hadde han jo villet vente litt lenger, men når alle gutta var klare for å dra så kunne han ikke så greit droppe ut. Og en stor fest med masse folk var definitivt bedre enn å treffe henne i en mer intim sammenheng. Han hadde planen klar: han skulle prøve å ikke se så mye på henne, ikke være i nærheten av henne og rett og slett bare prøve å oppføre seg mot henne som han ville oppført seg mot en perifer bekjent. Hvis hun ville snakke med han så kunne han jo ikke være uhøflig, men han ville ikke ta initiativet.

Guttene hadde ordna opp i problemene med Isak og Even, sendt unnskyldninger på sms og nå var de klare for fest. Yousef visste at alle i gjengen gjerne ville treffe igjen Even, siden han nå virket som om han kunne tenke seg å snakke med dem igjen så han gledet seg faktisk til festen. Planen virket ganske bra, det var nok folk til at han hadde noen å snakke med, han ble en av mengden. Riktignok klarte han ikke helt å holde øynene fra Sana, med en gang han så henne skjønte han at han ikke var over henne helt enda. Hun var så utrolig pen. Hun virket også mye gladere og mer avslappet enn da han så henne sist, ikke så streng og sint. Hun smilte mere og hvem kan vel ta øynene bort når Sana smiler? Det var som om det var en magnet som trakk øynene hans til henne hele tiden. Av og til møttes blikkene deres, men det var bare et lite sekund før en av dem slo blikket ned. Yousef tenkte at det første møtet etter at han hadde bestemt seg for å glemme Sana absolutt kunne ha blitt mere kleint. Dette gikk jo riktig så bra, sånn egentlig.

Han stod og snakket med Chris da han følte at noen så på han. Han snudde på hodet og så Sana sitte på en benk ved siden av Noora. Hun så på han, lenge. For første gang siden den fredagskvelden han fulgte henne hjem så hun på han med åpenhet og smil i blikket. Han holdt blikket hennes, det føltes som om det bare var dem der, han fikk ikke med seg det Chris sa. Han gjorde en grimase mot henne som om han ville si „hva mener du nå da?“ og hun smilte et stort smil med smilehull og alt. Yousef glemte helt alle forsetter om å ikke se på henne og behandle henne som en perifer bekjent. Det var som om sola stod opp inne i han. Men så så hun ned og så begynte hun å snakke med Noora igjen. Han begynte å lure på om han skulle snakke med henne likevel, for det smilet måtte jo bety noe. Men så kom det en bil kjørende og en gutt kom bort og snakket med Noora og hun ble med han i bilen – og etter det snakket alle på festen bare om William og Noora. Sana dro ganske tidlig hjem fordi hun hadde avtalt å bryte fasten sammen med familien. Så det ble ingen sjanse til å snakke sammen. Og Yousef fortsatte å prøve å glemme Sana. Det blikket og det smilet betydde sikkert ikke noe, Sana mente bare å være høflig.


	17. Din tur

Søndag 11/6:

Guttene ville spille kubb. Det var fint vær. Det var en uke til Yousef skulle reise til Tyrkia. Selvfølgelig skulle de spille kubb. Hos Elias. Det siste var Yousef litt skeptisk til, men siden det gikk så bra på festen til Eva så tenkte han at det skulle han klare. Dessuten så var det jo ikke sikkert at Sana var hjemme. Men det var hun, hun kom til og med ut til dem der de spilte i bakgården. _Husk, hun er bare en venn, eller til og med en perifer bekjent_ tenkte Yousef. Det var ikke lett, helst ville han se på henne hele tiden. Og da Mikael reiste seg så satte Sana seg ved siden av ham. _Vær cool, hun er bare en venn._ De snakket litt om festen, om Even, om Eskild og champisen. Så begynte guttene å snakke om å bryte fasten og spurte Yousef når han skulle reise. Sana spurte hvor han skulle og hvor lenge han kom til å bli borte. Han klarte å motstå fristelsen å tenke at hun spurte fordi hun brydde seg, hun var jo bare høflig, det var bare small talk. Men han klarte ikke å motstå fristelsen å hive gress på henne før han gikk for å spille kubb. Venner kan vel gjøre sånt? Sana gikk inn igjen ganske fort og det var bra, for Yousef visste ikke om han hadde klart å holde seg i „hun er bare en venn-moduset“ mye lenger.


	18. Sterk i din tro

Onsdag 14/6:

Yousef kom tidlig hjem fra jobb, han var sliten og gikk rett på rommet sitt og la seg på senga for å hvile. Han hadde vært i barnehagen siden i går morges. Førskolegruppa hadde hatt overnatting i barnehagen, det var en tradisjon de gjorde hvert år for å markere hvor store de hadde blitt, de som skulle slutte hos dem og begynne på skolen. Yousef hadde sagt ja da avdelingslederen hadde spurt om han ville være blandt dem som overnattet med ungene. Han fikk ekstra fridager i stedet som passet han bra siden han måtte ta ekstra fri når han skulle til Tyrkia. Og så fikk han gå tidlig i dag, det var rolig i barnehagen i dag, flere barn som hadde tatt ut tidlig ferie. Han hadde bestemt seg for å skru av mobilen mens han var på jobb fordi styreren ofte klagde på at alle satt med nesa i mobilen i pausene og siden de nå skulle tilbringe et helt døgn sammen med barna så var det fint å ikke bli forstyrret av mobilene. Han så at det var et par andre som snek seg ut litt, men han visste at han ikke trengte det. Guttegjengen visste hvor han var og mamma og pappa visste hvor han var, hvis det var noe viktig så kunne de ringe barnehagen. Så da var det ikke noe vits i å ha på telefonen. Det hadde vært veldig gøy å overnatte sammen med ungene. De var så stolte å glade over å ha blitt så store og selv om et par av dem syntes det var litt vanskelig å sovne uten mamma eller pappa der, så hadde det gått bra. Yousef ble sittende å synge tyrkiske voggesanger for de to siste jentene som ikke hadde sovna og siden de ikke skjønte teksten så var det vanskeligere å holde seg våken og de hadde sovna til slutt. Yousef smilte av at han hadde fått bruk for de sangene mamma pleide å synge for han.

Nå tok han telefonen opp av lomma og skrudde på den. Han forventet å måtte lese seg opp litt på chatten hos guttene, men han forventet absolutt ikke det han så når han logget seg på facebook. Han spratt opp av senga da han så at Sana hadde sendt han en venneforespørsel. Men da han leste meldingen som hun også hadde sendt, så ble han så skjelven i knærne at han måtte sette seg igjen. For ved siden av profilbildet hennes stod det

_**Hei.** _ _**Vil du finne på noe med meg?** _

Og det var jo akkurat det Yousef Acar ville mest i hele verden. All jobben han hadde gjort de siste ukene for å prøve å glemme følelsene sine for Sana var blåst bort, ved å lese den ene setningen var han akkurat like forelska i henne som den kvelden da han fulgte henne hjem fra Noora. Han skyndte seg å svare:

_**Seff vil jeg finne på noe med deg! Hva med fredag? Jeg drar på lørdag**_ Og han godtok venneforespørselen fra henne.

Yousef la seg ned på senga igjen, han smilte. Han begynte straks å lure på hva hun ville gjøre. Kino? Nei, da fikk de jo ikke snakka sammen. Bowling? Basket? Det var kanskje ikke så lurt nå som hun fastet, hvis hun var sliten. Gå på cafe eller restaurant var hvertfall ute nå som det var ramadan, med mindre de ventet til etter solnedgang. Eller kanskje bare gå en tur sammen. Yousef så for seg han og Sana gå en tur i Frognerparken.....eller på Aker Brygge.....eller i skogen..... Hvorfor svarte hun ikke? Yousef tittet et par ganger på telefonen, men det var ikke svar. Så han brukte tiden på å lese seg opp på gruppechatten til guttegjengen, det var mest tull, men et par forslag om hva de skulle gjøre i neste Brisekby-video.

Noen minutter (som føltes som en lang time) etter plinget det igjen inn en melding fra Sana. Yousef smilte mens han åpnet den, men smilet frøs på leppene hans da han leste det hun skrev

_**Å drar du denne lørdagen. Jeg kan ikke denne uka**_.

Yousef ble så skuffet at han kjente tårene presse seg frem i øynene. Der kom det en ny melding:   
_**Håper du får verdens beste sommer**_.

Det var bare som å strø salt i såret. Hvordan kunne han få verdens beste sommer når hun slenger han opp i himmelen det ene minuttet og så drar han ned og tramper på han det neste. Han visste at Sana visste når han skulle dra, dette var bare en dum lek. Han var sikkert urettferdig mot henne, men han ble så skuffa at han nesten ble sint. Mest sint var han vel egentlig på seg selv for at han ikke hadde klart å komme bedre over henne enn at to setninger kunne ha sånn effekt på han. Han la telefonen fra seg og stirret i taket. Slik lå han fortsatt da Elias ringte en time senere.


	19. Sykt frem og tilbake

Torsdag 16/6:

„Gutta sier at vi kan treffes i morgen og lage neste Hei Briskeby-video. Vi må ikke bruke så lang tid fordi jeg er opptatt om kvelden, så hvis du kan komme rett til meg fra jobb så er det fint» Elias så opp fra telefonen og bort på Yousef som satt på andre enden av senga si.

«Jeg tenkte at vi kanskje skulle lage videoen et annet sted denne gangen. For å få litt variasjon liksom». Yousef  visste at han var p å gyngende grunn her, han måtte være skikkelig heldig nå hvis han skulle overbevise Elias.  Han turde ikke se opp, satt bare og spilte et spill på telefonen sin og prøvde å gjøre en liten sak ut av det at han ikke ville risikere å møte Sana hjemme hos Elias. 

«Hvor da liksom? Vi kan ikke være her akkurat, småsøsknene dine renner jo inn og ut her hele tiden, de har titta inn 3x den siste halvtimen. Og det er så dårlig lys på rommet til Mikael,  kan ikke filme der . Og hvis pappaen til Adam skal ha nattevakt så må han sove, og mamman til Mutta var syk i går, så det passer sikkert ikke så veldig bra å være der». 

«Men vi må jo ikke være inne, kan vi ikke bare finne et fint sted ute da?» Yousef ba en stille bønn om at Elias ville synes dette var en god idè. Han visste ikke hvordan Elias ville reagere hvis han fikk vite greia med Sana, ville han synes det var ok at beste vennen hans var forelska i lillesøsteren liksom ? Og uansett så ville jo ikke Sana treffe han likevel, så da kunne det være det samme. Hvis han bare kunne komme utenom å dra til Elias denne siste dagen så kunne han slippe å tenke på det og bruke tiden i Tyrka til å prøve å glemme Sana og de nøttebrune øynene hennes og smilehullene og den klare latteren. 

«Hva er det egentlig som er galt med å være hjemme hos meg slik vi alltid har vært?» Nei, det var tydelig at Elias ikke ville gi seg.

«Foreldrene dine blir sikkert lei av oss en gang, vi har jo vært der flere ganger i uka hele det siste året. Vi bråker jo ganske mye av og til.»

«Du har jo ikke vært hjemme hos meg hele denne uka da, har alltid villet treffes andre steder. Dessuten sier de at det bare er koselig at det er liv i huset».

D et ble helt stille, bortsett fra de små pipene fra spillet. Yousef visste ikke hva mere han kunne si. 

 

«Jeg har på følelsen av at dette har noe med Sana å gjøre» Yousef visste at Elias satt og så på han  selv om stemmen hans hørtes langt borte fra , men han turde ikke møte blikket hans. Kræsj, der tapte han i spillet også, ingenting som gikk hans vei i dag. Han kastet fra seg telefonen på senga, strøk hendene gjennom håret, gjemte  så  ansiktet i hendene og sa lavt «ok, jeg er soft for Sana». 

«Hva?» Elias bøyde seg litt nærmere. Yousef turde fortsatt ikke se på han, plukket opp telefonen og gjentok, litt høyere denne gangen «jeg er soft for Sana, men hun vil ikke treffe meg og det er litt kleint hvis jeg treffer henne hjemme hos deg».

 

Stillhet.

 

H an merket at Elias ikke rørte noe på seg, det var nesten enda værre enn hvis han hadde hylt opp. Til slutt holdt han ikke ut stillheten mere og tittet opp på Elias. 

Elias satt der ...... og smilte. Yousef ble litt usikker, han hadde egentlig trodd at Elias kom til å bli sint eller bare gjøre narr av han. Men det var ikke sånt smil heller, han virket rett og slett glad.

 

«Så derfor hadde det vært best hvis vi kunne lage videoen ute da, siden det ikke passer å være noe annet sted.» avsluttet Yousef, så ned og håpet at Elias ville hvertfall si noe.

«Hvorfor tror du at hun ikke vil treffe deg?» sa Elias etter en liten pause. Yousef tittet opp igjen, det var absolutt ikke det han hadde forventet av Elias.

«Fordi hun sendte meg en melding og spurte om vi skulle treffes og da jeg svarte at jeg ville treffe henne, så lot hun som om hun var opptatt hele uka og at hun trodde jeg skulle reise neste lørdag. Men det er bare tull fordi jeg fortalte henne den dagen vi spilte kubb at jeg skulle dra  denne lørdag en , jeg  er ganske sikker p å at hun  ikke  misforstod det, jeg tror at hun ikke vil treffe meg fordi hun ikke liker meg.»

«Men hun liker deg jo» Elias satt fortsatt i den samme stillingen og så rett på Yousef.

«Hvordan vet du det? Har hun sagt det?»  Hjertet til Yousef slo kolbøtte, men han tvang seg til å være så rolig som overhode mulig. 

«Ja, eller nei. Hun sa at hun ikke likte deg, men hun sa det på en sånn måte som gjorde at jeg  skjønte at hun liker deg»

«Hvorfor sier alle det?»

«Hvem alle?»

«Noora sa det også, at Sana hadde sagt at hun ikke likte meg på en sånn måte at Noora trodde hun likte meg. Det er jo bare tull, hvis hun sier at hun ikke liker meg til bestevenninnen sin så liker hun meg vel ikke da. Det er jo ikke verdens ende, jeg må jo bare komme meg over det». Yousef var frustrert fordi hele denne saken ble bare mere og mere komplisert. Akkurat nå ville han bare reise bort og glemme Sana som han ikke skjønte en dritt av.

«Ja, hva er egentlig tingen mellom deg og Noora?» Elias så akkurat ut som om han hadde kommet på noe.

«Hvilken ting mellom meg og Noora?» Yousef var straks på vakt igjen. Visste Elias om det som skjedde på Syng?

«At du tekster og dater Noora, hvorfor i all verden gjør du det hvis du liker Sana?»

«Jeg dater ikke Noora, jeg teksta med henne fordi jeg prøvde å finne ut om Sana likte meg, og så møtte jeg henne en gang for å snakke om Sana. Det er ikke noe mellom meg og Noora, absolutt ingenting». Yousef strøk hånden gjennom håret.

Enda en gang satt Elias bare og smilte og Yousef ble ikke noe klokere av det.

«Uansett så vil ikke Sana treffe meg. Av og til når vi snakker sammen eller hun ser på meg så virker hun interessert, men så er hun plutselig ikke interessert igjen. Det er sånn sykt frem og tilbake. Jeg vet aldri hvor jeg har henne, men nå vet jeg at hun ikke vil treffe meg. Jeg vet bare ikke hvorfor, siden det var hun som spurte først. Det virker nesten som hun vet at jeg liker henne og så gjør dette for å være slem, men jeg tror ikke Sana er sånn egentlig»

«Nei, Sana er ikke sånn. Jeg vet hvertfall at hun likte deg, fordi hun ville at jeg skulle ta deg med på Syng» Bare ved å høre Elias snakke om Syng fikk Yousef en knute i magen. Kanskje han hadde ødelagt sin eneste mulighet ved å være så dum å kysse Noora. Var det mulig å være så idiot? Han bet seg i leppa og prøvde å konsentrere på det Elias snakket om videre.

«Men det er jo ikke så lett for henne, bro, for hun tar troen sin alvorlig og jeg vet at hun synes det er vanskelig at du ikke er muslim». Knuten i magen til Yousef ble enda større. Selvfølgelig måtte det være noe han ikke kunne endre som var problemet. Han kunne jo ikke tro for å please henne. Så for det første så har han feil tro og for det andre så kysser han bestevenninna hennes. Ikke noe rart Sana ikke ville treffe han. Yousef orket ikke snakke mere om dette, han var trist og lei og frustrert og han trodde ikke det ble noe bedre av at Elias fortalte han hvor uegnet han var for Sana.

«Uansett, tilbake til saken. Du skjønner vel hvorfor jeg ikke har så lyst til å treffe Sana, det vil være flaut for oss begge».

Elias skjønte at det ikke hadde noen hensikt å snakke mere om Sana. «Ok, det blir utefilming. Må snakke med gutta da».

«Må du fortelle dem om Sana, de kommer til å tease meg det hele neste året?»

«Jeg tviler på at de gir seg med sånne dumme forklaringer som du gir.» Elias lo. «Men hvis det hjelper så lover jeg å fortelle alt det dumme de gjør i sommer slik at du kan tease dem tilbake.

Yousef sukket, «ok, det er en deal!»

 

***

 

Yousef lå lenge våken den kvelden. Han skjønte at han ikke hadde tatt Sanas personlighet og religion alvorlig nok. Han hadde trodd at så lenge hun likte han og han likte henne, så ville det ikke spille så stor rolle at de ikke hadde samme religion. De var jo enige om at det viktigste var å være et godt menneske. Det var det de begge strebet mot. Det var derfor Yousef følte at de var sjelevenner. For Yousef spilte det ingen rolle at hun trodde på Allah og han ikke. Han visste jo hva det innebar å tro på Allah og visste at han ville respektere det 100% hvis han ville bli sammen med en muslimsk jente. Han visste hvilke begrensninger det la på forholdet, men for han var det ikke så viktig. Han var uansett ikke typen til å gå rundt og hooke med jenter, han ville at det han gjorde skulle bety noe og være viktig for begge to. Men ut ifra det Elias hadde sagt så tenkte ikke Sana likt om dette. For henne var det viktig å være sammen med en av samme tro. Og nå skjønte Yousef så mye mere av Sana enn før, han skjønte hvorfor hun ikke svarte han lenger etter at han fortalte at han ikke var muslim, han skjønte hvorfor hun strevde for å skjønne hvorfor, han skjønte – eller trodde at han skjønte – at problemet kanskje ikke var det at hun ikke hadde likt han, men det at han ikke trodde på Allah. For første gang ønsket Yousef at han kunne bestemme seg for å tro på Allah igjen.


	20. Maghrib

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da er vi til veis ende. Håper dere har likt denne historien, skriv gjerne kommentar hvis dere gidder. Maghrib er mitt favorittklipp (sammen med noen av de andre...vanskelig å velge) og Cezinando vil alltid være forbundet med Yousana og deres første date. Så det var veldig fristende å ta det med.  
> Jeg lurte veldig lenge på hva de kunne ha sagt til hverandre når de gir hverandre en klem, det måtte være intimt og viktig, men ikke cheesy. Så dette er det jeg tror de kunne ha sagt.

Fredag 17/6:

Yousef hadde mest lyst til å hoppe og juble da han gikk hjem. Sana ville treffe han likevel. Hun hadde ringt og spurt om de skulle treffes. Gutta hadde selvfølgelig ikke latt sjansen til å erte Yousef gått fra seg, det var forventet. Yousef håpte at Mikael ville kutte ut alt det pratet om Sana på Briskeby-videoen, men hvis han kjente han rett så kunne han ikke være for trygg. Så kanskje det bare var perfekt timing at Sana ringte han akkurat når de tok opptak. De hadde bestemt seg for å treffes ved Operaen og rusle rundt på bryggene. Yousef skulle bare hjem og gjøre seg i stand. Og han måtte fikse mat. Han lurte på hva han kunne ta med å spise da han kom inn døra hjemme. Mamma stod på kjøkkenet og holdt på å lage noe mat til småsøsknene hans, de var jo for små til å faste enda.

«Vil du ha noe å spise, Yousef?»

«Nei takk mamma». Yousef var så spent at han visste at han ikke ville orke å spise noe nå.

«Men, du mamma», Yousef fikk en ide, «du vet at du skylder meg en tjeneste siden jeg passa rakkerungene for et par uker siden?»

«Hm, jeg liker ikke uttrykket ditt nå, Yousef, du pønsker på noe du nå. Men ja, jeg skylder deg.»

«Du skjønner det», Yousef ble plutselig flau da han skulle fortelle henne saken og var glad at brødrene hans var utenfor hørevidde, «at jeg skal på date etterpå. Jeg skal treffe ei jente som er muslim og som faster, og jeg må ha med noe vi kan spise hvis vi skal være sammen helt til maghrib. Så hvis du kan fikse noe mat til oss så hadde det vært supert, da er vi skuls».

«Å, det var da koselige nyheter da. Jeg hadde liksom på følelsen av at det var noe i gjære siden du enten har gått rundt som et eneste stort smil, eller så rastløs som en ping-pong ball eller så trist som om verden skulle ha gått under de siste ukene. Har jeg rett i at denne unge damen har hatt noe med det å gjøre?» Mamma så på han med et lurt smil.

«Jeg trodde det ikke var sååå tydelig da» Yousef visste ikke om han skulle smile eller være litt snurt, han strøk hånda gjennom håret og lurte på om mamma også hadde gjetta hvem hun var, «men, jeg har kanskje vært litt utenfor i det siste ja. Jeg visste ikke om hun likte meg, jeg vet det vel egentlig ikke helt fortsatt, men vi skal hvertfall treffes da».

«Og hvem er denne unge damen, kjenner jeg henne?» Det uunngåelige spørsmålet måtte jo komme.

«Tja, du vet kanskje hvem hun er, men jeg vet ikke om jeg vil si det før jeg har truffet henne i kveld og sett hvordan det går. Det er liksom ikke noe offesielt eller noe sånt da» sa Yousef, men han måtte smile, for siden hele guttegjengen visste om det så var det vel bare et tidsspørsmål før alle visste det.

«Jeg får smøre meg med tolmodighet da» smilte mamma.

«Fint. Men kan du fikse noe mat da?»

«Ja, vi har suppe igjen fra i går. Vi skal bryte fasten hos Muhammed og Fatima i kveld, og siden vi reiser i morgen tidlig er det bare bra at noen spiser opp suppa. Men jeg håper at du pakker ferdig før du drar på daten.»

«Tusen takk mamma, jada, jeg skal pakke med en gang».

 

***

 

Om Yousef hadde hatt lyst til å hoppe og juble på vei hjem fra Elias var det helt anderledes da han var på vei hjem fra daten med Sana. Da var han fyllt med en rolig lykke, han merket knapt hvor han gikk, nesten hele tankevirksomheten kveilet om alt som hadde skjedd om kvelden. Det hadde vært alt han hadde håpt på, og enda mye mere. De hadde gått på bryggene, snakket, ledd, tulla og tøysa, sjekket om de stolte på hverandre, hun hadde beskyttet han mot farlige svaner (hvertfall var det slik Yousef husket det) og de hadde spist suppe sammen med bena dinglende over bryggekanten og med Oslo by night foran dem. Det hadde vært helt perfekt! Sana hadde vært nydelig med grå hijab som stod så vakkert ansiktet hennes. Den klare latteren hennes klang enda i ørene hans og Yousef smilte ut i sommernatta. Sana hadde fortalt han at hun hadde blitt mobbet på ungdomsskolen. Selv om Yousef fortsatt hadde mye igjen å lære om Sana så hadde han skjønt at en slik betroelse var kun for de utvalgte, og han følte seg beæret at Sana stolte på han så mye at kun fortalte om det. De hadde snakket om religion og han tenkte på det hun hadde sagt «Er det lov å gifte seg med ikke-troende i din religion? Skulle ønske det var chill i min religion og.» Han skjønte at Sana hadde vært skrittet foran han hele tiden, at fordi hun mente alvor med det så hadde det ikke vært så enkelt for henne å tillate seg å like han helt uten videre. Men noe eller noen hadde heldigvis overtalt henne til å gi Yousef en sjanse likevel og Yousef visste at han stod i stor takknemlighetsgjeld til dette noe eller noen. Og selv om han ikke motstod fristelsen å spørre hvem hun hadde tenkt å gifte seg med og hun ikke motstod fristelsen til å erte han med Stephen Curry, så visste de begge hva den andre mente. Yousef fikk en varm følelse i magen som kriblet seg ut i hele kroppen. Sana så for seg en fremtid med han, og Yousef ville intet heller enn å være samme med henne. Han hadde mest lyst til å løpe hjem og si til foreldrene at han ikke hadde tenkt å bli med til Tyrkia, men han visste at alle slektningene i Tyrkia ventet på å se han og han håpet at tiden kom til å gå fort.

De hadde sittet på brygga helt til det begynte å bli kaldt.

«Jeg må nok gå hjem snart.» Sana hutret da hun reiste seg, hoppet litt og slo en floke med armene.

«Er du kald? Vil du låne jakka mi?» Yousef begynte å bli ganske kald selv, men en jakke fra eller til gjorde vel ikke så mye forskjell.

«Nei, da blir jo _du_ kald»

De ble stående mot hverandre en liten stund. De så hverandre inn i øynene. Yousef husket på den gangen for flere uker siden da de stod på samme måte og hun hadde ristet på hodet. Nå var det ingen spørsmål som trengte seg frem i hjernen hans, han var helt rolig, bare så inn i de strålende, brune øynene og tenkte at han kunne stå slik hele natta uten å bli kald.

«Det var fint at du ombestemte deg og ville treffe meg likevel» Yousef smilte ertent.

«Og det var fint at du ikke hadde lagd andre planer likevel»

«Jeg skulle egentlig henge med gutta da, de er nok litt sure på meg for at jeg ditcha dem, men de har nok kommet seg over det når jeg kommer tilbake fra Tyrkia.»

«Ja, jeg skulle egentlig være sammen med jentene, men de ville absolutt at jeg skulle treffe deg da, så måtte jeg jo gjøre det». Sana la stemmen slik at det hørtes ut som om hun syntes skikkelig synd på seg selv, men skøyerblinket i øyet forsvant ikke.

«Ja, du måtte vel det» Yousef smilte.

«Ja, stakkars meg»

Han så at Sana skuttet seg.

«Fryser du? Jeg kan varme deg» Han slo spontant armene ut, men forventet mest at hun skulle le det bort.

Men Sana slo armene rundt halsen hans og ga han en lang klem. Han kjente varmen fra henne, kinnet hennes mot kinnet hans. Han kjente hjertet slå, han visste ikke om det var hennes eller hans, sannsynligvis var det hans som holdt på å hoppe ut av brystet hans. Så nær henne hadde han aldri vært før og han håpte at dette øyeblikket aldri ville ta slutt.

«Vi kan varme hverandre» hvisket Sana i øret hans.

«Dette er definitivt bedre enn å henge med gutta» hvisket han tilbake.

«Ja, det er kanskje ikke så synd på meg likevel»

 

De ruslet bort til trikken.

«Jeg kan følge deg hjem» Yousef var mere enn nok klar for å være enda lenger sammen med Sana.

«Nei, du skal jo ikke ta denne trikken. Du skal jo opp tidlig i morgen. Vi må jo være litt fornuftige også»

«Hva mener du? Dette er det mest fornuftige jeg har gjort hele uka»

Sana bare lo.

«Jeg venter hvertfall med deg til trikken kommer»

«Du skal få lov til det da»

Sana tittet opp på han og så tittet hun ned igjen.

«Du?»

«Ja»

«Du lover å skrive litt til meg fra Tyrkia da»

«Ja, herregud. Du kommer til å bli drittlei av meg.»

Sana smilte mot han: «Try me!»

Så kom trikken, alt for fort. Han fikk en rask liten klem på kinnet før hun skyndte seg inn på den varme trikken.

 

Yousef smilte fortsatt når han låste seg inn hjemme. Mamma var fortsatt våken og Yousef så at hun var hadde stilt opp koffertene klare til avreise. Hun kastet ett blikk på han, så smilte hun:

«Hvis jeg ikke tar helt feil så har du hatt det fint i kveld»

«Perfekt»

«Og får jeg nå vite hvem hun er?»

Yousef tenkte litt. Egentlig kunne han ha lyst til å ha det som en liten hemmelighet litt lenger, men så skjønte han at hun kom til å spørre han om det hver eneste dag hele ferien, så han kunne like så godt si det til henne med en gang.

«Det er Sana, søsteren til Elias». Han fant fram mobilen og fant et fint bilde av henne og viste til moren.

«Å, henne har jeg sett i moskeen. Hun er veldig pen da.»

«Mamma, hun er den vakreste!»

 

Yousef hadde lagt seg, men han visste at han ikke fikk sove på lenge enda. Så mye adrenalin, så mye lykke. Hva var det Cezinando sang i den nye låta si «verden er ikke bra nok, vi er perfekt». Det var akkurat sånn han følte det nå. Han og Sana var perfekte og han ville ikke sovne fra denne følelsen. I morgen skulle han reise og være borte fra Sana hele sommeren. Da ville følelsen kanskje være borte. Han lurte på om han skulle sende henne en link til sangen, men kanskje hun ikke syntes den passet like bra som han. Han ville hvertfall sende henne en god natt melding, selv om de hadde sagt god natt for en liten time siden. Han strakte hånda ut etter telefonen, men husket akkurat hva som skjedde forrige gang han lå i senga etter å ha vært sammen med Sana og fant ut at hun hadde blokka han fra face. Akkurat da han lurte på om han skulle ta sjansen på å ta telefonen, hørte han at den plinget. Han tok den og smilte da han så meldingen fra Sana.

 

_**Takk for i kveld Yousef. Håper Tyrkia blir awsm og at ingen svaner spiser deg opp der.** _

 

Hun hadde ikke sletta han fra Face, hun sendte han en godnatt melding. Han kunne ikke vært lykkeligere.

 

_**Hahha. Sjæl ass.** _

_**Er det egentlig svaner i Tyrkia?** _

 

Han la telefonen fra seg og tenkte på det hun hadde sagt «Er det lov å gifte seg med ikke-troende i din religion? Skulle ønske det var chill i min religion og.» «Stephen Curry. Vi skal lage basketball lag sammen». Han smilte og tok telefonen opp igjen.

 

_**Faen, får ikke sove ass.** _

_**Må opp om 3 timer.** _

_**Tenker bare på at du kommer til å bli sammen med Stephen Curry i sommer.** _

_**Plis ikke gjør det da.....** _

 

_**Hahaha** _

_**Ok lover (hjerte)** _

 

Yousef smilte. Hun sendte han hjerte. Hun hadde aldri sendt han hjerte før. Han sendte ett tilbake og visste det at han ikke kom til å sovne på en lang stund enda. Og da han endelig sovnet var det til tonene til Cezinando – vi er perfekt, men verden ekke det.


End file.
